


acursed eyes, acursed body

by Ookashoob



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, F/F, Gen, Monsters, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookashoob/pseuds/Ookashoob
Summary: Luz finds a spell that can cure Eda's curse, for her at least.
Relationships: slight Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 39
Kudos: 235





	1. the spell

**Author's Note:**

> thank you the lumity discord for your help with my very first fanfic, comments are greatly apreciated.

All was calm in the owl house, Eda layed on the couch, mug in hand, watching shows on her crystal ball. She took a sip of her apple blood.

“Hmm, it's unusually quiet around he-”

*BANG*

“Ow! Hoot!”

“Sorry Hooty!” Eda snapped her head around to see luz at the door, with a great, hefty, book in her arms.

“Eda! Eda! Look what I found!!” The human squealed in excitement. Luz was having problems lugging the great book to her teacher but eventually, she did.

“What’cha got there kiddo-OOF” all the air was knocked out of Eda as luz dropped the great book into her lap. It looked old, very, very old.

“I think I found a spell to reverse the curse!!”, Luz said excitedly. Eda’s eyes snapped open at that, she quickly cracked open the book and started flipping the pages. As she got deeper into the book Eda quickly got more and more confused. The book wasn't in English, or in any language she knew. The images were bizarre and puzzling even for witch standards. Where did luz get this book?

“Where did you get this?” Eda asked, puzzled, “the library?” Luz chuckled, “Surprisingly no, I found it on a bookseller's stand! ” she exclaimed.

“I asked the old lady who was selling it about it and she said that thing existed before any of us were born! The book is apparently about super old spells!” She said excitedly. “I was translating the titles of the pages and this one caught my eye!” she flips through a couple of pages until she lands on one lengthy page in particular. “This one says it's a spell that can cure curses! It just needs three people to do it.” Eda, stunned, turned to luz with her mouth wide open.

“You can finally get rid of the curse once and for all, Eda! We just have to do this together”. She excitedly hopped up and down in place. Eda looked back down to the book, Luz's words reverberating in her mind. She thought that the only one who could break the curse was the one who put it on her in the first place. Well, only one way to find out.

“Uh-huh, yeah, just let me translate this myself kid, then we’ll see what this spell is made of.”

\---

After a good hour or two of translating what she could, luz was right, this was a spell that could break a curse! It was hard to do since the language was one that nobody spoke anymore, and some of the words were worn away with age, but it was right here. Eda’s answer was right here! After that, both Luz, Eda, and King (who they had to drag back from the playground) prepared the spell. The spell needed a wide space for the circle they needed to draw on the ground. Luz was very excited for the sigil that was inside the circle, and begged Eda to let her draw it. At first, Eda was unsure about putting something that important to her in luz’s hands, but after she saw how excited luz was about doing more magic she gave in.

“Okay! Are you ready?” King shouted.

“I am!” luz said as she dusted her hands off, the sigil was complete. She turned to Eda.

“Are you ready, Eda?” she said in a supportive manner, she knew how life-changing this was going to be to her. The witch herself was staring at the sigil, luz’s voice snapped her out of it.

“Wha? Oh yeah. Let's get this over with already.” she said apathetically, not wanting to show how nervous she was. Luz saw right through that though.

“it’ll be great!” Luz said, putting her hands in Eda’s “And once this is over we can try out the rest of the spells in this book” she suggested. Eda’s eyes widened at the surprise contact, but then smiled warmly.

“No way am I reading any more pages out of that book you little goblin!” she ruffled the young human's hair, getting a squealing sound of laughter back. “How ‘bout I show you a spell that summons really tiny cats instead huh?” luz’s face brightened immediately.

“Yeah!! Let's do this!” the witch chuckled as luz punched the air.

“We’re ready to start King,” she called out. Both Luz and Eda walked to opposite ends inside the circle, and King stood right outside it, in the middle of the two. King began the incantation of the spell, and the two inside the circle raised their hand towards each other. At first, everything seemed normal, but then Eda felt a faint ache in her chest, then suddenly the circle started to glow. Luz and Eda weren’t saying anything, but as King spoke the incantation, they could faintly hear their own voices speaking along with him. that ache got worse and worse, then all of a sudden her hair was changing, the snaggletooth she had started shrinking, her nails were changing color. And in an instant, the ache was completely gone. Eda’s hands were shakily brought up to her face, and they gently touched the place where her snaggletooth was, it was gone. She brought her hands up to her eyes, they were short and no longer yellow. Then she slowly grabbed a tuft of her hair and looked at it, it was orange, just like it was before she was cursed. Tears stung her eyes as a smile broke out on her face.

“Whoa, is that what you used to look like?” she heard a high-pitched voice say. She looked down to see King right in front of her. Eda scooped him up in her arms like a little kitten.

“Yeah i did, and i feel better than i have in years right now!” Eda exclaimed. She turned to luz. “Hey luz w-” Eda’s eyes widened, luz was on the ground with her hand on her chest. Eda immediately rushed over to the girl. “Luz!? What happened?” The witch put a hand on her students shoulder. King did the same.

“I-it’s nothing, that spell just drained a lot out of me.” Luz said, she looked up, and finally saw Eda. “WOAH, EDA IS THAT YOU!?” luz exclaimed, shocked to see her teacher like this.

“Haha yeah it is kid!” Eda flipped her hair flamboyantly. “Man is it good to have orange hair again!” she exclaimed. “Now, i heard that someone wanted to learn a new spell.” luz smiled excitedly at that.  
“YEAH, WOO-HOO” luz jumped up and down again. “Lets go get my notebook King!” she said as she scooped up the little demon into her arms.  
“Whoa hey! Why do I have to get it with you!?” He yelled as luz ran towards the house with him in tow. Edalyn chuckled to herself as she followed them home. As she walked she inhaled deeply the fresh air, today was a good day.


	2. a lovely day and a horrible night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz fucking turns into a furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience, the third chapter will probably take longer. thank you to Fic_Master924 for editing, check their works out

Amity blight always started her day the same way, calmly and efficiently. First, she woke up at 7 on the dot. Brush her teeth, wash her face, get dressed, ignore her annoying siblings, have a simple breakfast of plain toast, and then walk to school. 

“Amity!” 

...usually without any interruptions. Amity sighed and turned to where the voice was, and surprise, surprise, it was the human running towards her. Waving her hand to get her attention. Although Amity noticed for the first time that Luz was incredibly fast, was she always this much of a speedy runner? Soon luz caught up to her in no time.

“Hey Amity!” Luz said with a smile “Are you heading to school?” Amity frowned at that and raised an eyebrow.

“Of course you idiot, where else would I be going?” Amity inwardly winced at that. Luz took a step back 

“Y-yeah it was kinda stupid of me to ask that.” Luz said as she grabbed the back of her neck and looked away, for a brief moment, Amity’s hand reached out to Luz, but the witch stopped herself right before Luz turned her head back around to meet her eyes.

“I was just thinking that I could walk you to school!” Luz’s eyes snapped wide open when she realized what she had just said.  
“I meannnn, we can walk together to school!” Amity could feel the start of a blush blossoming on her cheeks, and promptly turned away before Luz saw.  
“You do know that you still aren't coming here until NEXT semester right?” The young witch nonchalantly asked.  
“I know! But I just thought we could talk about Azura book five while we walked to school together.” Luz said, excited at the prospect of bonding over her favorite book series. Amity thought for a moment.  
“Alright fine, you can… walk me to school, but no talking about Azura!” She takes a look around. “Not when there are people nearby.” she whispered to Luz.

“Oh yeah! Totally! No talking about Azura, got it!” Luz makes a gesture that looked like she was zipping her lips. Which to Amity, didn't mean anything since the boiling isles didn't have zippers. Luz jogged ahead a couple of paces then turned to Amity with a toothy smile. Amity noticed something off about it…Were human teeth always that sharp? Eh, must be. 

Amity walked a bit faster to join up with Luz. As the two girls walked to school together, they walked in a not-so-comfortable quietness. Luz decided to break this silence by asking the question:

“Soo, how exactly do witches get into the emperor's coven?” Just as Luz expected, the young witch girl was very excited to talk about her dream job. The atmosphere got friendlier and friendlier as they talked. First their conversation was purely about Amity gushing about the emperor's coven and her dreams of the future. Then once Amity asked about what life was like on earth, it blossomed into a conversation about interests, activities, and all round a simple, light-hearted talk amongst friends. Both girls enjoyed their conversation so much that they only noticed that they were right in front of Hexide when luz tripped and fell on one of the school steps.  
“Luz! Are you okay?” Amity worriedly ran over to help her up, but then she faintly heard something coming from Luz, was that… growling? Luz quickly stood up and brushed herself off before amity could confirm her suspicions.  
“Y-yep i'm totally fine!” Luz chuckled nervously, smiling wide.  
“I just wasn't looking where I was going.” She looked at the school “So Amity, I was thinking that we could meet up later, maybe hang out at my place?” Luz asked, obviously avoiding the question. Amity in turn furrowed her brows in concern and confusion.

“Luz,what is-”

“Luz!” A young voice rang out. Both of the girls turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. It was Gus and Willow. Luz’s face immediately brightened at seeing her two friends, and ran over to them to talk. Amity herself stayed put, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't friends with Willow anymore, and she didn't even know Agustus that well. So she just stood awkwardly a few paces away while the three friends chatted away. She looked down and slowly started to walk towards the school entrance. 

“Hey, wait up!” Amity turned and saw Luz walking up the steps towards her.  
“I was talking to Gus and Willow and they agreed to the idea of coming over to my place!” Luz explained.  
“How about you?” The human girl then asked. Amity opened her mouth to say something, but then her hand went up and covered her mouth in thought.

“You don't have to come if you don't want to.” Luz said asuringly, her gaze softening as she spoke. Amity looked surprised, in her entire life nobody has ever said anything like that to her.  
“......okay” she slowly said. Luz was waiting for her to elaborate, but she didn't.  
“So that means your coming, right?” Luz asked. That snapped Amity out of her stupor.  
“Oh! I mean, yes, I'll be there.” The witch girl nodded her head. Luz squealed in delight, and grabbed amity’s hands in hers.  
“This is gonna be the best night ever! I promise.”

\--

“Snacks? Check. Music? Check. Games? Check.” Luz was listing things she had gathered in the living room. Everything today was just, perfect. Eda wasn't cursed anymore. Soon she would be attending a magic school! Very soon her friends were gonna come over, and they were gonna have so much fun together! Yup, Luz Noceda’s life right now is just perfect. She turned towards the stairs and called out for her mentor.  
“Eda! They're gonna be here soon, does this look okay?” she called out. She took another look at the set up before absentmindedly scratching her ear. All of a sudden she felt really itchy. She continuously scratched at her ear while she went to sit down on the couch. Brrr was it always this cold in the owl house? Luz shivered as she felt a chill down her spine.

“Eda? King?” she called out again.

“Yeah yeah, we’re comin down,” Eda answered back. As luz was absentmindedly looked up at the ceiling she heard a gasp coming from the stairs. She snapped her head towards the noise. It was both Eda and king staring in horror.

“Eda? What's wrong?” Luz asked in concern. “You look like you’ve seen a monster.” She nervously chuckled, trying to lift her mentor's spirits. As she talked she stood up from the couch and walked towards Eda, but a sudden sharp pain in her body stopped her in her spot.

“Luz!” Both the demon and witch yelled out as they saw luz slump to the floor, clutching her sides. They rushed over to her, panicking. 

“Luz! What is happening to you?” King questioned.

“I don't know! I just got this horrible pain.” She wheezed out the last word.

“Luz, I didn't mean that, I meant what is happening to your body?!” When that sentence sunk in, Luz’s hands were shakily brought up to her face. They gently touched her mouth in the place of molars, and flat incisors were sharp canines, and in the sides of her mouth she felt large, curving, tusks growing in. She brought her hands up to her eyes, they were getting larger, and short, hooked claws were taking the place of her harmless nails. Then she slowly looked down at the rest of her body, tufts of spotted fur was sprouting from her arms and legs. Tears stung her eyes as she realized what was happening to her. She turned her head to look at her mentor. 

“E-Eda?” Eda's heart jolted with a pang of terror as she saw one of her student’s eyes turn completely black in a flash. 

“W-we can fix this kid, i prom-” She was interrupted by Luz suddenly grabbing her sides again and yelling in pain. 

“Luz!” King squeaked at seeing his friend like that, and reached out his claws to her. A sudden loud and deep growl froze him on the spot in fear. Luz was growing in size. Eda instinctively pulled out her staff, but it trembled in her hand. Luz was scared. She was hurting, she soon was gonna hurt her loved ones. Worse yet, she was starting to black out, she felt something on her shoulder. She instinctively let out a snarl and snapped at it. It was Eda. Luz felt guilty at the face her mentor made, but she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't stop herself from standing up and-  
“L-luz?” A timid voice rang out. Luz snapped her head towards the voice and growled. She saw her three friends in the doorway. she stopped growling as she saw the scared and confused faces on them.  
“GuZ, WiLLow,... AMitY.” she managed to grumble. Everything suddenly went black.


	3. Howling laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast gets out, and the witches convene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, many things happened. I hope you enjoy this little chapter, the fourth will be here soon.

This wasn't Luz. This was NOT Luz! It didn't matter that Luz just transformed into the monstrosity standing right in front of them, this wasn't her, no way. An absolutely blood-curdling snarl came out of its mouth as it looked hungrily at them with its pitch-black eyes. It (s-she?) took a step towards them, Stood up on hind legs, and was about to swipe! But then suddenly a flash of blue light came from behind the beast. Two ropes of concentrated magic shot out and wrapped themselves around the monster’s arms, it yelped in surprise. 

“Get out of here kids!” Eda exclaimed. “Luz won't be able to recognize you in this state!” She then turned to King.

“Ok so, how did you calm me down last time?” Eda yelled over the monsters outraged roaring.

“Luz used her light glyph to knock you out, but it's different this time!” King hurriedly explained. 

“What, why?” the witch asked. 

“It was a boiling rainstorm when you turned! But It's a clear night outside so Luz can go straight into the-!” 

Eda’s body suddenly lurched forward as luz pulled at her binds, effectively snapping them clean with a single pull of each arm. With a blood-curdling howl and then a laugh, The beast then got down on all fours. It seemed like it was about to pounce at the witchlings! The three young witches yelped and covered each other’s heads and closed their eyes in an attempt to protect themselves from the imminent attack. Yet all they felt was a sharp wind right above their heads. They shakily opened their eyes after a second to see that all of their limbs were intact, and the older witch, the mentor of their dear friend, was on her knees. With a rather lost and hopeless look on her face. The three witches turned to look where Eda was staring and saw the backside of the howling beast, running towards the blackness of the night, before being enveloped by it.

“...woods” King finally finished. And into the woods, she went. After a beat of stunned silence, Amity angrily snapped her head towards the owl lady.

“What the HELL just happened!?” the witch girl furiously accused.   
The screech from the girl didn’t snap Eda out of her stupor, but the sudden clutch on the hem of her shirt did.

“Did you do this!? Did you turn Luz into that monster?!” Amity yelled as she shook the elder witch angrily. “Who even are you!? You don’t even look like you anymore! Did you USE Luz to better yourself!? ANSWER ME!” The young witchling would have continued yelling in Eda’s face if two bodies hadn’t pulled her off the older witch. 

“Amity stop!” Willow said as she pulled back the fuming girl. “She obviously didn’t know what happened. Calm down!” 

“WHY. THE HELL. SHOULD I?!” Amity yelled out. “FIRST WE COME OVER AND SEE OUR FRIEND IN PAIN, THEN SHE TURNS INTO A MONSTER AND TRIES TO EAT US. AND NOW I SEE YOU LIKE THIS, YOUNG AND HEALTHY-LOOKING.” the young witch broke off the arms that held her, stood up, and pointed a finger accusingly

“What did you do to Luz?” she asked. Normally eda wouldn't just take that without something fired back in return, especially not from a stuck-up brat like amity. But the burning question reverberated in her mind, Eda looked down at her hand… and clenched it.

“Yeah, I know it looks bad, kid.” she turned to the trio. 

“But I want to help Luz as much as any of you do!” saying this, she stood up and firmly grabbed her staff. 

“Now I’ve got a plan. But for us to get her back, you have to trust me on this, okay?” The three witchlings looked at her, and then each other.

“I-i trust you.” gus eventually squeaked out, turning to the owl lady.  
“I trust you too.” willow solemnly said.  
Both of the witchlings turned to the last of the three. Amity shook her head.

“If you want me to trust you, tell me what happened!” Edalyn bit her lip, thought for a minute, and sighed. 

“Before any of you were born... I was cursed.” Eda started. “I kept it at bay with potions, but yesterday Luz found a spell that could break the curse… or so we thought.” The witchling’s eyes widened as they realized where she was going with her story.

“This morning I had suspicions of something, but I ignored it,” Eda said. She recalled earlier that day when Eda first walked downstairs into the kitchen. Luz just finished making pancakes for breakfast. As the groggy witch was drinking her apple blood, she heard a sharp snap. As she looked up from her mug, her student was busy making a plate of the pancakes for King and swiftly diverted any questions of what the sound was. As soon as Luz left the house though, Eda found one of her metal forks in the trash can, snapped in half, and covered in teeth marks. 

“It seems like the spell switched the curse onto Luz” she took a pause. “And I think you know what happened to her… ” Eda looked towards the floor of the house, scratches from the beast’s claws ruining the hardwood floor. Amity herself was hard in thought, Weighing her options. This whole fiasco really wasn’t her problem, it was the owl lady’s problem. She was an adult, she could handle herself. Dealing with other people’s issues really wasn’t her style, even if her friend was a terrifying, bloodthirsty monster now. As she thought, she found herself looking at the wanted notice of Luz, framed right next to the even bigger one of the owl lady. Even in a wanted poster, Luz looked so cheerful and happy.

“Ok,” the two other witchlings and the owl lady turned to look at amity. 

“I-i still don't trust you really, but for luz?” she paused, took a shaky breath, and then her face hardened in firm resolve.

“I'll face the beast”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated, this small chapter was actually from the original chapter three (now chapter four). just a little something after the long wait


End file.
